Millennium Girl
by Usagi Kagome
Summary: A new girl joins Yugi's school and to everyone's eyes she seems normal. But Yugi and Yami know better. There's something off about odd eyed Raven. And the things that have happened since she got here couldn't be coincidence. She's definatly behind them. But is she with them or against them? Non-Yaoi. Rated T because I'm a bit paraniod. But safe than sorry.
1. Prologue

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Millennium Girl**

**Prologue**

_Flowers bloom, rivers flow,_

_I'm here on my own,_

_Waiting for my heart's desire,_

_A love that will never transpire._

_Flowers die, rivers run dry,_

_A thousand years come and go._

_I'm still here waiting here for you, _

_Out of hope more than faith._

_Waiting, waiting,_

_On the edge of the future._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm Usagi Kagome. Thank you for reading Millennium Girl and I hope you enjoy the story. I made up the poem at the front of the poem so at least to my knowledge the only person who owns it is me. It's my first story so I apologise for any OOC-ness of any character (especially Seto. Darn, he's so hard to write about!), spelling mistakes and what nots. R&R please but please no flames. Constructive criticism however is always welcome. Man, I can talk! Please enjoy the story! **

**Chapter 1 **

Seto rubbed his temples as he stopped typing on his computer for a few minutes. It looked an all nighter again. It was 2 in the morning and the work that due for tomorrow wasn't showing any sign of ending. The house was unnaturally silent like a tomb with Mokuba asleep so nothing was going to bother him. Seto began to type furiously, using more force than needed to press the keys. Seto always hated when things never went his way because then he had to correct the mistakes of the idiots who made them. He hated it a lot which was impressive seeing the number of things that Set did hate. But if he didn't correct the mistake of all of these lazy employers who had all decided to take a holiday prior his knowledge, Kaiba Corporation would fail and he wasn't going to let a setback like that stop him. Not while he could-

Suddenly the screen fizzed out from his documents to a camera recording. A figure dressed in a cream robes with a white veil obstructing their face appeared. 'What the-.' The figure spoke.

'Seto Kaiba. Good. I'm expecting you.' Seto's surprise was replaced by anger.

'How did you get in here? This is a secure area.' The figure spoke back in a cool, calm and almost haughty tone.

'How I managed to get in is of no matter to you. I simply wish to speak with you and now if you may please.'

'What happens if I say no?' Seto's tone was equally as cool and flinty. The figure made no reply. They simply moved to one side and pointed to a chair holding a bound and slightly bruised... 'Mokuba!' Mokuba's eyes widened at the sound of his brother's voice and he struggled against his restraints.

'Seto, don't! Big brother, don't come-' Quick as a flash, the figure jumped from where their original spot to behind Mokuba and struck Mokuba's head with a ridge hand seemed to move at the speed of light, knocking the boy out. Seto felt his blood boil. _How dare they-! _The figure moved in front of Mokuba. 'The hall, now. You have five minutes. Come in those five minutes and you have my word that I won't hurt the boy.'

The figure fizzed out off the computer, leaving Seto's incomplete documents on screen. Seto slammed the computer closed and began to march down to the hallway. He didn't know how this stranger got in here and frankly at this moment in time he didn't care. Nobody hurt Mokuba in any way, shape or form and got away with it. _They are going to regret missing with Mokuba! _

Seto slammed the door to main hall open, not remotely caring who he woke up. The figure's back was turned to him and when the door slammed they turned to face him with Mokuba in his arms. 'Ah, Mr Kaiba. You have complied with my deal so I will not hurt Mokuba. But before I let him go, I must ask of another favour.' Seto gave the mysterious person a death glare that would have scared away a wolf or lion and had them running a thousand miles away.

'What do you want? Money? If it's secrets about the company, I'm not going to tell you so forget it.' The hooded figure shook his head.

'No, I don't want money or your company. It's something that only you can give me. I wish for you to give it to me.' Seto raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure that the person meant his Blue-Eyes White-Dragon which he would rather die than hand over. But if he didn't, Mokuba would in the line of fire of this person's fury. He nodded. 'Alright. What are you after?' Seto could swear he saw the figure smirk.

'I will make it clear in a few moments.' With that, she threw Mokuba's unconscious body towards Seto. Seto's body automatically reacted to catch his little brother and checked see if he had any serious injuries. Apart from his bruises, he seemed fine. Seto breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness. _Seto's relief quickly turned to suspicion. The stranger had let Mokuba go. Why? 'Why did you let Mokuba go now?' The stranger smirked.

'Because I can't give him back to you if I take what I want from you first.'


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. Now I'm going to write about Yugi and the gang as well as introduce my first OC. Sorry again if any of them seem a bit OOC and I hope you take a liking to my OC. And if any of you have any hints on how to write about Yami and Joey's accent, I'm all ears. Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 2**

'Hey Yug. Hello? Anyone home?' Yugi was promptly brought back to reality by Joey's hand being waved in his face.

'Sorry Joey. I was thinking. What were you saying?' Yugi vaguely remembered Joey talking about something before he blanked out. Joey leaned back on the chair, putting his feet on the table.

'I was askin' how do ya think that test went?' Yugi groaned as the equations he had spent a full hour trying to solve (and failed) bounced back with a vengeance.

'I think I failed. I hope that test doesn't go on our report card. Grandpa won't be pleased.' Joey smiled a sympatric grin.

'Don't worry Yug. I flopped too. You're not alone in it.'

'Maybe you **wouldn't** have failed if you bothered revising!' Both Yugi and Joey jumped at the sound of a slightly exasperate girl.

'At least Yugi made an effort to revise and attend the revision sessions,' Tea continued 'You just spent the whole time playing Duel Monsters with Tristan and lazing around.' Yugi looked on, powerless to stop the argument erupting. _Oh dear. _

'That is ain't true and I can prove it.' Joey shouted, waving an annoyed fist at Tea and earning the questioning glares of his classmates.

'Really?' another voice piped up which revealed to be Tristan 'Name one.'

'Gwahh! Trissstan! You're supposed to be on my side!'

'So you admit you didn't revise at all.'

'And you claim to be my friend. Yeessh!' Tea giggled as the two boys erupted to their typical arguing. Yugi smiled as while thinking back to when they first met. It was hard to believe that once Joey and Tristan bullied him relentlessly and now they, along with Tea were his closest friends. Back then, Yugi's only friend was Tea and he had never had a friend who was as close as Joey, Tea and Tristan were to him. So when he had completed to the Millennium Puzzle, which had taken him eight years of frustration and determination, he wished for friends. And his wish was granted in more ways than one as there was a presence residing in the Puzzle.

Yami, Pharaoh, The King Of Games. The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle had many names but no true name or a memory about his past. Yugi had been frightened of him at first but now he knew that Yami was a true friend as well as a powerful and courageous soul. It was with his help that Yugi had managed to save his Grandpa from Pegasus and the world from Marik's dark side. Yugi was fully aware that as long as he had the Millennium Puzzle, life would never be completely normal. But as long as his friends were by his side and the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was around to help, he knew he would be able to face whatever came his way. _That's right! As long as we're together everything will be al- _

'Attention class.' The class turned to face the teacher. 'Everyone, this is Raven Yew. She is a foreign exchange student and will be temporary studying her. Treat her well.' The class grunted a yes sir as the girl steeped forward to introduce herself. She had long black hair that reached her back and was tied in an unruly ponytail. Her dark skin blended with the navy uniform and her eyes shone like a cat. When Yugi looked closer he realised she had different coloured eyes. Her left eye was a light hazel brown and her right eye was a sky blue. 'Hello. I'm Raven. It's good to meet you. It's an honour to be your classmate...so I wish to give you a warning.' The class blinked in confusion and beside him, Yugi heard Joey go 'What?' Raven looked up and smiled innocently as she continued.

'Make me angry and I will kill you. Or worse. But only those with a death wish will know what is worse than death. _Heehee_.' The classroom went dead quiet as they proceed the death threat from this either mad or innocently threatening girl. Raven smiled. 'It's nice to meet you.' With that Raven walked towards an empty desk at the back of the classroom. 'Hey, Yug. Do you think that girl's a psycho or what?' Joey whispered in Yugi's ear. At that moment as Raven passed by Yugi's desk, her odd eyes looked into Yugi's innocent violet ones. Her expression went from confused to confident and almost haughty grin. _Almost identical to Yami's smile. _Time slowed down as she continued to stare into his eyes and Yugi could have almost sworn that her lips moved to form two words. _Yugi Moto._

Yugi's blood froze. How did she know his name? Not just his first name but his second name as well! How was she? Raven had reached her desk and sat down comfortably on her seat, ignoring and not caring the suspicious and frightened glares she was receiving from the class. Yugi stared at her as well, filled with curiosity and fear. 'What an odd girl.' He heard Tea mutter.

'Odd?' Joey scoffed 'She's done right crazy. And that's putting it lightly.'


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again. If any of you remember the scene where Yami Bakura read out Pegasus' past, present and future with Duel Monster cards, we have a very similar scene with Raven. Yugi and Yami know something's wrong but can any of you guys guess what's wrong with Raven? Feel free to leave suggestions in your reviews but I'm not going to answer until later on in the story. As for what happened to Seto and Mokuba, I'll try to tell you in the next chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

Yugi sighed as he made his way home with his friends. He had hardly been able to concrete as he could feel Raven's eyes burning from behind. He kept telling himself he was imaging things as when he turned, Raven was writing in her book or giving creepily innocent looks to other people who shrank back into their seats. Even the teacher seemed a bit frightened of her, asking her questions quickly and using as few words as possible to correct her mistakes. Raven seemed to want to frighten the teacher and class further as when the teacher did correct her, she'd brush her hair away from her eyes, smile a creepy smile that could chill the blood of a lion and she'd say 'Of course. Thank you teacher. _Heeheehee_.' It wasn't what she said which frightened Yugi. It was her high-pitched giggle that did. It was the kind of giggle that ghost children in horror movies do, the one that makes you dread who or what did it.

_Oh well_. Yugi thought _I'm sure she's not a bad person. Just a little odd_.

'Hey, Yugi?'

'Hmm?'

'We were thinking about to the arcade this weekend.' Tea suggested 'Would you like to come?' Yugi smiled. His friends knew he loved playing games so the arcade was great to tempt him to go. 'I'll ask Grandpa and if he says yes, I'll come.'

'And I think we should go to Yug's place and play Duel Monsters.' Joey interpreted 'I think I might just have the winning deck and who better to test it on than the King of Games?'

'So we going to celebrate you failing you test for the thousandth?' Tea deadpanned 'Yahoo.' Joey gave her a poisonous look that caused Yugi, Tea and Tristan to laugh. 'Never mind, Joey.' Yugi reassured 'You'll do better next time.'

'Yeah, if he **actually** revises.' Tristan put in, earning an incredulous look for Joey. Yugi and Tea did everything to sniffle their giggling.

'For the last time, I did revise-'

'My, my. Yugi Moto. _Heeheehee_.' The group turn to see Raven stroking her chin with her left hand and twirling the loose bangs of her hair with the index finger of her right hand. 'It's psycho girl!' Joey shouted. Raven giggled and shook the finger she was twirling her hair with.

'Being mean to new girls. Tut, tut. Serenity wouldn't approve.' Joey shook a fist at Raven.

'Leave my sister out of this- Wait. How do you know about Serenity?' Joey had voiced what was on everyone's minds. _How does Raven know about Serenity?_

'Simple. I had to make sure I-you know- "checked out" all of my classmates to make sure I had the upper hand against them. You know, for like blackmail.' Raven answered. Joey's mouth dropped open.

'You stalked me?!'

'More or less.' There were a few moments of silence as the words sank in and the gang gave each other rather freaked out looks. The silence was broken by Raven. '_Heeheehee_. Just kidding. You mentioned her, I heard you. Simple as that. Now you know I'm not a stalker, may I ask Yugi what I was going to ask?' Joey gave Raven a suspicious look but looked at Yugi giving him an invisible message.

_Your call, bud. But if she starts messing about, she's dead. _Yugi nodded and decided to give Raven the benefit of the doubt. 'Yes. How can I help you?' Raven gave that smirk that Yugi saw earlier but it vanished as soon as it appeared. 'Let's play a game, King of Games. Let's see if you like it.' Yugi raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he would like this game but what could be worse than Marik's Shadow Games? 'What kind of game?'

'Simple. The "Can Raven Predict Your Past, Present and Future?" Game.'

'Huh?' Raven giggled and twirled her bangs again.

'Consider yourself lucky. I don't play this game with random people. Predicting futures? Easy. Do it all the time. Predicting pasts and presents? It's challenge I like to do with certain people. People like you. So, are you game?' Yugi folded his arms. That wasn't actually his version of a game but what harm could it do?

'Yeah, sure. Let's play.' Raven smiled and pulled out three bundles of paper out of her bag. She took of the elastic band on each and laid all of the pieces of paper on the floor.

'Here are all drawings I've drawn roughly about a week ago. This bundle-'Raven pointed to nine pieces of paper to her left 'represents your past. This bundle-' Raven pointed to the papers in front of her 'your past and that bundle-' she pointed to the papers to her right 'your future. You chose a drawing from each and I'll say what they mean. You can tell me if I'm right or wrong.'

'Would it be easier to use cards or a crystal ball or something?' Tristan suggested.

_'Heeheehee_. What's the fun in that? Originality rules the world you know. Go ahead Yugi. Choose when you ready.' Yugi hesitated and then moved to the pictures representing the past. He stroked his chin thoughtfully before taking the one on the far right. Moving on to the papers represented the present, he took less time to choose the second picture on the left. Finally hesitating again, Yugi reached down and took the picture in the middle in the pile representing the future. Raven smiled sweetly as Yugi tensely handed over the pictures to her. 'Final descion, Yugi? Feel free to change your mind. _Heeheehee_.' Yugi hesitated but nodded.

'Yes. My final descion.' Raven nodded and took up the pictures. Her smile got wider at each picture and when she had finished, the haughty, confident smirk was on her face. 'My, my. The Great Yugi Moto has such an interesting life behind doors.' Joey tapped his foot impatiently.

'Well? Are you gonna tell my pal what you think you know about his life or not?'

'Patience, Mr Wheeler. Pictures need to be treated with respect. They, in a way, are better than people. More pure, more caring than people. And so it is this paper, I trust to tell the future with.' With that, Raven turned the picture representing the past over. 'Let's start with the past.' The picture was a rather detailed and almost life like sketch of a child holding a teddy bear, his back turned to the viewers looking in front of him. In front of him was a crowd of towering adults, their backs turned to the boy, seemingly ignoring him. 'Ahh, this picture. This picture suggests that you had a rather lonely childhood with not many friends. It also suggests this may have been the cause of you being the black sheep of a particular group of people, shown by the one child among the crowd of grown-ups but that you still managed to retain and keep most if not all your innocence, shown by this teddy bear.' Yugi felt his blood freeze.

_She's right. That was what it was like back then_.

Raven turned over next picture, revealing a figure holding their hand out to an unknown person and the hand of an unseen person taking it. Behind them, was a path leading on to a dark mysterious forest. 'My, how fortunate you are. People have offered you something and you have accepted it. Their offer is taking you to explore something new in your life. Something rather exciting but also very dangerous. The path leads into the woods so you have decided to take that path rather than run away. Very brave.' Yugi could see Joey blink as if he couldn't quite believe what was going on. _Not exactly how I'd describe it but that is creepily accurate. I've accepted Joey, Tea, Tristan and Bakura's friendship and by being friends with Yami, I've been in more duels and Shadow Games than I've ever imagined._

Raven giggled as she turned the last picture over. 'And now, for the future.' The picture revealed to be what looked like a maze with a door in the middle, slightly ajar, as if beckoning the viewer in to the door. 'Interesting. This picture suggests that you are looking for the truth about something with is hidden in mystery and puzzles of which you need solve. But when you do solve them, the truth shall be opened onto you.' Yugi blinked. _Looking for the truth? Hidden in mystery? But that's got nothing to do with me unless she means..._ Yugi's heart stopped. Could she mean...? No, she couldn't.

_Yami's memories_.

Raven giggled, bringing Yugi out of trace. 'Well, what do you think? Was my past and present accurate?' Yugi frowned as he looked on at Raven. She was either very good at this or she's wasn't completely ordinary.

_Something's not right about Raven_.

'That was very accurate. I'm impressed.'

'_Heehee_. I'm glad you think so, Yugi.'

...

Yami watched as Raven calmly answered to Joey's accusations of her stalking Yugi or reading his files. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Yugi was right. _There's something about this child which isn't right._


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again. Sorry for the really late update. Exams have been happening so I couldn't post anything. I'll try to make it up to people still reading. Sorry if Mokuba seems a bit OOC as this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story and this is his first scene in it. I hope you enjoy. Oh, I keep forgetting to do a disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh is not owned by me and I am only using the characters for my non-profitable amusement.**

**Chapter 4**

Yugi managed to convince Joey that he should leave Raven alone and that he was every sure that Raven hadn't stalked him or looked at his records even though he knew something wasn't quite right about this. Raven had giggled and left, as Yugi and his friends continued to Yugi's house, the mood shifting uncomfortably.

'Man, that girl is creepy.' Joey sighed 'She knows Yugi like she's hung out with him all his life.'

'For once, Joey's right.' Tea agreed. 'Somehow Raven already knew that Joey had a sister and that her name was Serenity and she's only been in school for a day. And regardless of what she says, I don't think she just "heard" Joey mention her.'

'Not to mention that freaking fortune business.' Joey pointed out. 'I don't give much of a toss to the people who predict the future but someone who can tell what happened in a person's life before and what's happening now is new to me!'

'Maybe she just guessed it and it so happened to be accurate.' Tristan replied, sceptically 'Isn't that what all fortune tellers?'

'Tristan has a point' Yugi considered out aloud. Fortune tellers did make the money by basically making up stories about the future. Maybe the stress of Pegasus and Marik was making him paranoid. Maybe he was just over-thinking all of this. Maybe Raven really was just an ordinary girl with no special powers and no hidden motive.

_Yeah, right_.

Yugi had been more cautious about people who may be after the Millennium Puzzle and the signs to watch out for after Battle City. One of them was if people seemed to take a peculiar interest in him and Raven defiantly fitted that. Was she after the Millennium Puzzle? Or is she after something else? Yugi shook his head. He'd talk to Yami about it afterwards and see his opinion on this.

'Anyway, I'm sure nothing's wrong with Raven and that she's a nice person.'

_I hope_.

'Let's not worry about this. Battle City wasn't too long ago you, know. I think even the megalomaniacs are going to give us a bre-'

Yugi stopped half way through his sentence as he opened the door to the game shop. His Grandpa wasn't there like he usually was but that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was the fact that there was a boy about his height but years younger than him standing in the shop his back to them. The boy turned and the face was recognisable anywhere. He spoke. 'Yugi, please help me.' It took Yugi a while to regain his voice.

'Mokuba!'

...

A few minutes after recovering from his initial shock, Yugi had everyone in his living room all looking expectantly at Mokuba. Come to think of it, Yugi wasn't quite sure why he had been so surprised when he saw Mokuba at the game shop. Mokuba had already proven that he trusted Yugi enough to go to him for help once so maybe he shouldn't so surprised. After all it wasn't like **Seto **had been the one who turned up at Yugi's door asking for help. If that had happened, Yugi would have had to look up at the sky to check that pigs weren't flying.

'So kiddo, what's the problem?' Joey asked casually leaning back on the sofa. Mokuba looked up from the floor and began to speak.

'It's Seto. He...he got kidnapped!' Everyone raised their eyebrows in shock. The last time Mokuba had come asking them to help Seto, Seto had been trapped in a virtual reality by his own employers. Now it seemed that he'd kidnapped by some rival company. Boy, Seto seemed had a lot of enemies.

'Any idea whose behind it?' Tea asked.

'I think I can guess.' Joey interrupted 'It's one of his own backstabbing employers. Either that or it's someone runs a similar company. It has to be.'

'Err...No.' Mokuba replied shattering Joey's rather confident expression. 'I don't know who the person is. I've seen them before.'

'Well, I guess that rules out a bitter enemy.' Tristan sighed. 'What exactly happened which lead him to get kidnapped?' Mokuba looked down at his shoes.

'Well for the past three days Seto's had visitors who have all been pestering about something to do with the Duelist Kingdom and the Battle City tournaments. They kept asking for something weird like "The Soul" but Seto told them he had no idea what they were talking about and he sent them away.

'Then, last night, someone managed to get passed the security and into the house. They...used me to get Big Brother to come down stairs, I know it! They knocked out before he got there but by the time I'd woken up, he'd disappeared.'

Yugi sat up properly and begin to think. How did someone manage to get in a building, hold someone hostage, kidnap someone and get out without raising one alarm? The person may as well be a shadow!

'Did you call the police?' Tea suggested gently.

'Yes, but they have no idea how it could have happened. There are no footprints or any other sighs that they even came towards the house, let alone got in.' Mokuba looked up at Yugi with pleading eyes. 'You have to help me find him. I think that it might have been one of those people who are like Marik because they were dressed similar but... none of the police will believe me if I tell them that. Not without talking about Battle City and even then, they still won't believe me. So please? Will you help me?'

Yugi titled his head as he processed the new information. Someone similar from Marik and his family had kidnapped Seto? In that case, it could defiantly by someone with another Millennium Item and the users with the items, if not any second personality sealed away with them, would often be willing do anything to obtain the rest. Maybe he was after the Millennium Puzzle.

_Well, after my Puzzle or not, I have to help Kaiba. He could be in serious trouble_.

'Of course, we'll help you, Mokuba. We'll find out what happened to Seto and we'll bring him back.' Mokuba's eyes immediately brightened and his expression was one washed with relief.

'Thank you!'


End file.
